Mis experiencias del diario vivir con un ángel
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: No todos tienen la suerte de poder comunicarse con un ángel, pero aquellos que la tienen, también tienen la obligación de transmitir todo lo que les enseñan. A manera de grupo de oración para todos los que se quieran sumar o necesiten algún tipo de ayuda. Dtb ;) (Quería poner OC y Angel, pero curiosamente no figuran como personajes de la biblia...)


Bueno la idea de esto no es mía, se me ocurrió después de ver la colección de oraciones de Jesus Freak Blue "Prayers". La encontré de casualidad y desde entonces me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza la idea de hacer algo por el estilo en español.

A esto lo voy a clasificar como un "grupo de oración", porque a pesar de que sea yo sola quien escriba, espero que quienes lean también se sumen orando y meditando así como pidiendo que oremos por algo particular.

¿Qué van a encontrar acá? Bueno, la idea es proponerle temas para que ustedes vayan meditando, compartirles algunas reflexiones, historias y en todo caso respuestas a preguntas que quieran hacer. Pero como esto es FanFiction y no un foro cristiano, voy a hacerlo a mi estilo.

Esto va a ser enserio, por lo que no voy a usar seudónimo ni alter ego (no Jaguar Negro y no JC). En este lugar únicamente van a encontrarme como C, que es la manera en la cual me presento ante Dios (el porqué de eso es una larga historia, en algún momento capaz les diga).

En este fic, porque sí va a ser un fic, todo esto se va a entremezclar expresándose a través de conversaciones con P, mi ángel de la guarda que en otras historias aparece como mi inner (él sí va con seudónimo). Entre los dos vamos a darle vida a distintas historias que algunas son cosas que me pasaron, otras que le pasaron a gente que conozco, y algunas inventadas o basadas en historias que encuentro.

Y solo para advertirles, van a encontrar palabras a las que les faltan acentos, no es por errores de ortografía sino porque así se acentúan cuando se habla en Argentina. En otros cuentos me amoldo al español neutro, pero se me hace raro cuando estoy orando o hablando don P.

.oOIOo.

* * *

 **"Empezando a orar"**

-P- Llamé con cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó una muy conocida voz que no podía escuchar pero que resonaba con claridad en mi corazón.

-Ya sabés…- Murmure con algo de vergüenza.- Sos perfectamente capaz de leer mis pensamientos.

-Pero prefiero que me lo digas.- Respondió con una risilla.

-Ok…- Me acomodé mejor sobre mi cama, sobre la cual me encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas a la luz de únicamente la lamparita de noche.- Últimamente me está costando rezar. En estos días únicamente estoy repitiendo un Padre nuestro y un Ave María antes de irme a dormir. ¿Dónde está el dialogo con Dios mediante el cual entablar una relación con Él en eso?- Cuestioné levemente enojada antes de dejar caer mi cabeza sobre mi puño al momento que me acodaba sobre mi rodilla.

-Dos puntos: el primero, cualquier oración de fórmula que te sepas de memoria puede ser una gran y profunda oración si meditás cada frase en vez de recitarla sin pensar en su significado, especialmente esas dos. Pero eso lo vamos a dejar para otro momento. Ahora vamos a hacer un ejercicio.

-A ver…

-Uno de los tipos de oraciones más fáciles es el de intercesión, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, es con el cual se aprende a rezar, al menos para muchos.

-Entonces empecemos así a ver si empieza a fluir la oración.

-Está bien.- Hice silencio con los ojos cerrados, pero después un rato de que nada hubiera acudido a mi mente, dije:- Ehhh… P, sé que hay infinidades de cosas por las cuales pedir, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Él rio antes de contestar.- Y ¿te acordás quien es el que te da palabras para poder presentarte ante Dios?

-El Espíritu Santo.- Exclamé golpeándome la frente al darme cuenta de mi descuido.- Santo Espíritu, tercer Persona de la Santísima Trinidad, por favor dame palabras para poder hacer esto bien, para que mi oración sea agradable a Dios.

-Bien. Ahora empezá a pensar. Pensá en algo que sea importante para vos y le quieras entregar a Dios para que lo bendiga.

-Ok…-Murmuré mientras una idea clara se me venía a la cabeza.- Te agradezco por FanFiction, esa página en la cual me permitís escribir y mostrar mi talento, el lugar donde pude descubrir lo que verdaderamente me apasionaba y leer cuentos que me mueven a pensar y plantearme preguntas. Te pido que bendigas a la página, a quienes la crearon y quienes trabajan para que pueda existir. Te pido que les devuelvas en bendiciones todo el bien que me hicieron sin saberlo. Te agradezco que sea gratis porque de otra manera no podría usarla, y te pido que los ayudes a mantenerla para que lo pueda seguir siendo.

Guardé silencio un momento tras el cual P me apuntó algunas ideas para que seguir.

-¿Los fandoms? Quienes escriben y leen, los foros…

-Te pido por todos los escritores, los noobs y los que ya tienen trayectoria, para que los guíes y bendigas sus vidas. Por todos los que leen, tengan una cuenta o no, y de manera especial por aquellos que nos alegran dejándonos reviews. Te entrego de manera especial a aquellos que dedican tiempo a leer mis historia. Por favor, que su actividad en la página no sea ocasión de pecado sino algo sano que no los aparte de Vos.

Respiré hondo sintiendo verdaderamente cada palabra antes de pasar a otro tema.

-Te entrego los fandoms, que son las comunidades en las cuales nos relacionamos, para que ese contacto sea pacífico y fructífero para todos. Al igual que los distintos foros donde las relaciones se vuelven más directas y no es raro que aparezcan asperezas o desacuerdos que lleven a discusiones sin sentido por malentendidos. La escritura es maravillosa y te agradezco infinitamente por ese invento, pero también es un medio de comunicación muy falible y supeditada a la predisposición del lector; por lo cual te suplico que todos puedan comprender verdaderamente el sentido en el que un mensaje es escrito y no de manera equivocada.

-Ok. ¿Por alguien en particular?

-Sí. Señor, te presento a Enigma (a.k.a. X-Siri) y a Corazón de Tinta que fueron quienes me metieron en el mundo de los fics, y las primeras en brindarme su apoyo para mejorar, aquellas a quienes les debo lo que soy ahora aunque nos hayamos distanciado bastante. Por Panda… no me acuerdo el resto de su Nick, pero es tu hija muy amada y sabés de quién estoy hablando. Por favor te pido que le devuelvas la sencillez e inocencia que perdió a lo largo de su long fic.- Apreté fuerte mis ojos y entrelacé mis dedos en actitud de súplica mientras continuaba.- Por favor, por favor. No tengo idea que le haya pasado, pero te pido que sanes cualquier cosa que le haya lastimado tanto como para querer suicidarse y te agradezco que haya desistido de esa idea. Por favor, no la abandones y permitile sentir tu Presencia en su vida.

Hice una pequeña pausa pensando en todo el dolor que reflejaban esas notas al pie de página y la preocupación que infundía en sus historias mientras me preguntaba que habría sido de ella después de que dejara de leer su fic.

-Hiciste por ella todo lo que pudiste. Ahora es momento de dejarla en manos de Dios y que Él obre en su vida.

Asentí levemente enderezando la espalda y continué después de dejar salir todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-Te presento también a todos los miembros del pequeño fandom de los combo. También te traigo de manera muy especial a Drago Viking y Hiccstrid Happines para que bendigas sus vidas, sus familias y les devuelvas el ciento por uno de todo lo que hicieron por mí y todas las veces que me ayudaron sin saberlo.- Ya estaba por dar la oración por terminada cuando un último nombre se hizo presente en mi cabeza.- Oh, y también te pido por Sakura Yellow, agradecele de mi parte todo el apoyo que me brindó últimamente.

-Y todo eso…- Dijo P guiando mis pensamientos que volaban un poco a causa del sueño que me había ido bajando de a poco.

-Te lo pedimos en Nombre de tu Hijo Jesucristo, ante el cual toda rodilla de dobla en el Cielo, tierra e infierno. Amén.

-Muy bien. Para empezar está muy bien. Ahora andate a dormir.- Me indicó.

-Ajam.- Asentí reprimiendo un bostezo mientras me deslizaba debajo de la sabana y luego apagaba la luz para murmurar antes de quedarme dormida:- Te quiero P. Gracias por haberme cuidado y ayudado hoy.

-Mi trabajo y mi placer.- Respondió a tiempo para que resonara en mi corazón mientras me desconectaba del mundo hasta el día siguiente.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado o le haya servido la estructura de esta oración tan sencilla para hacer la propia.

Si quieren pueden hacer cualquier tipo de pedidos de oración en los reviews para que lo pase a alguna cadena de oración y/o recemos todos por eso en el próximo "capítulo". También pueden hacer preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas o sumarse con alguna oración propia. Y si no quieren hacerlo de manera pública pueden mandarme un PM o escribirme a mi página de face, cuyo link está en el bio de mi perfil de FanFic. Siempre contesto los mensajes y que no les de vergüenza ponerse en contacto conmigo. Si hay algo en lo que los pueda ayudar lo voy a hacer.

Bdcs


End file.
